Lifestyle
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Ever wonder just how much the TMNT's lives parallel other teenagers? One shot.


The rattling of the subway car stopped as the train started to slow down in order to let on people waiting at the stop.

Alone in the brightly lit car, Mike hunkered down in a corner, making sure none of his green body parts were easily identifiable. He doubted too many people would be riding the subway at midnight, but pulled the hat down over his eyes as the doors slid open. Just to be safe.

As he thought, no one came on to his car. He sighed, about to relax, when a teenaged girl carrying a messenger bag came running up, throwing herself between the closing doors right in time.

_Damn, _Mike thought, _She just _had_ to choose my car. _

The girl caught her breath and sat down on the plastic seat across from him, giving a quick but nervous smile. He couldn't blame her really. There were some weirdos in the city and he probably didn't look too friendly in his disguise.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before the girl made a frustrated noise. Mikey peeked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry," She blurted out finally, "I just can't stand awkward silences. Hi. I'm Amy."

"Uh, Mike." Mikey answered, unsure of what else to say. He didn't have time to wonder too much though, because as soon as he had answered Amy cocked her head curiously.

"How old are you?"

"Um, sixteen." Mike told her.

She smiled and nodded triumphantly. "I thought so…your voice doesn't sound like a man's. I'm sixteen too. What school do you go to? I'm home schooled."

Mike smirked. "Me too."

"_Michelangelo! Lift your weapon higher my son! If Leonardo was an enemy he would have cut your head off."_

"_Yes Master Splinter." _

_He lifted the weapon higher, successfully blocking his brother's sword. _

"_Very good. Lessons are over for today." _

"Oh, are you?" Amy squealed. "It's so nice to meet other home schoolers, isn't it? Do you have to do independent projects? My mom makes me."

Mike cleared his throat slightly. "Um, sort of…"

_He knelt on the floor, eyes closed, hands on his knees. He could feel his brothers around him, and his father standing in front of him. _

"_Regulate your breathing. It takes practice my sons, but if meditation is done correctly, your mental abilities will improve greatly." _

"So when did you turn sixteen?" Amy asked.

"Um, a couple months ago," said Mikey.

"Oh, I just turned sixteen last week."

"Well, uh…happy birthday." Mikey offered, "Get anything good?"

The girl brightened. "Yeah! I got my second hole! See?" She turned her head so the second piercing in the top of her ear was visible. "What about you?"

"I got a hole too…" Mikey said.

_He swung his nunchucks at the ninja's head, but left his side open by accident. The man in the Foot uniform expertly swung his sword around, stabbing Mike in the side, causing him to yelp in pain. _

_He covered the wound with his hands while Raph finished off the man who had wounded him. He turned to smirk at his brother. "Nice hole, Mikey." _

Mike blinked as he realized Amy had been talking. "Uh, what? Sorry."

Amy just shrugged. "It's ok. I said, I wanted to get a third one, but my mom wouldn't let me." She sighed. "She won't let me get a third one until I'm eighteen, like my sister." She crossed her arms, pouting a little. "Do you have these problems with your mom?"

"I don't have a mom, really." Mikey said, "But sometimes I have problems with my father."

_Kneeling in front of his master in his room, he knew he was in trouble. Only the twitching of his father's tail told him how much trouble he was in. _

"_Michelangelo, did I not tell you not to go topside this week? There is still an abundance of snow on the ground."_

"_I know, sensei, but Raph-"_

"_Raphael has already been spoken to." Splinter sighed. "No television or video games for a week." _

_Mikey sighed, knowing he had gotten off easy. _

"_Oh, and Michelangelo?"_

"_Yes sensei?" _

"_One hundred flips." _

"Oh, that's too bad about your mom," Amy said sympathetically. "Your father must have a heck of a time raising you by himself."

"Not just me," Mikey said, "I have three brothers."

The girl gawked. "I can hardly get along with one sister! How do you do it?"

Mikey shrugged, smiling shyly. "I manage."

"_Ack! Who replaced my sai with rubber chickens?" _

"_Michelangelo, for the last time, I do NOT like pepper flavored tea!"_

"_Alright, who put Fisher Price tools in my toolbox?" _

"_Mikey!" _

"_Mike!" _

"_Michelangelo!"_

"I don't see how you can stand it," Amy said, standing up as the train began to slow again. "Doesn't it drive you nuts?"

"Actually, I'm pretty happy." Mike said honestly.

Amy shook her head. "You're one brave teen." She turned as the train stopped. "Well, this is my stop. Nice meeting you." The doors opened, and she disappeared.

"Pretty damn happy…" He said to himself as the train began to move again.


End file.
